<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como estaba destinado a ser by ontzilore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146270">Como estaba destinado a ser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore'>ontzilore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Timeturner, obliviate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de ‘How it was intended to be’ de mak5258. Severus tiene una visita sorpresa la primera vez que va al despacho del director después de la muerte de Dumbledore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como estaba destinado a ser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N/T: Nada me pertenece. Hoy os presento a una nueva autora. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘How it was intended to be’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa mak5258. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 30 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.</p><p>N/A: Escribí esto como parte del festival snapecase en livejournal. Si deseáis ver los bocetos que hice con este fic, aquí está el enlace: .com # t966250</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cuántas veces había recorrido este arduo camino? Miles, seguramente. Aunque nunca antes cuando el castillo estaba vacío. Y no había sido su despacho, siempre el de Dumbledore.</p><p>¿Estaría despierto el retrato? Le habían dicho que el de Dippet había tardado meses en recuperarse adecuadamente. Sin embargo, necesitaba a Dumbledore. Había demasiadas variables que no conocía como para que Dumbledore estuviera fuera de servicio.</p><p>La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se desplazó a un lado, volviendo la cabeza y enarcando las cejas cornudas.</p><p>“Dumbledore,” graznó él. Había pretendido decir, ‘Dumbledore no me dijo lo que necesitas que haga,’ pero la gárgola asintió. Acababa de establecer una contraseña.</p><p>El despacho parecía haber sido saqueado, y probablemente así había sido. McGonagall habría pasado por él sin lugar a dudas. ¿Quizá el Ministerio? El escritorio, habitualmente un desorden de papeles y libros, estaba despejado salvo por una pluma errante sobre el secante.</p><p>El retrato de Dumbledore estaba en su lugar, pero no se movía todavía. Había sido pintado en la austera tradición de todos los directores, un fondo monocromático y un marco sencillo. No le sentaba bien. Se parecía a cualquier otro retrato en la habitación, y eso estaba mal.</p><p>Alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a la puerta. Se giró, esperando ver un retrato portavoz. En cambio, había una bruja. De altura media, esbelta, cabello rizado. Había un Giratiempo en la cadena en torno a su cuello, lo que era extraño, ya que todos los Giratiempos del Ministerio habían sido destruidos la noche que Black murió.</p><p>“¿Está usted bien?” preguntó la bruja. Su voz le era familiar, y la miró más de cerca. Probablemente tenía más o menos su edad, aunque no podía estar seguro. Sus ojos eran de color avellana, brillando con inteligencia. Su cabello era de un rico marrón castaño, brillando con tonos de miel a la luz vespertina que entraba por la ventana. Llevaba botas de piel de dragón, vaqueros Muggles, chaleco rojo, levita oscura. “Puede bajar su varita; no pretendo hacerle daño.”</p><p>Él no se había percatado de que le había estado apuntado. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera a guardar su varita.</p><p>“¿Quién eres?” preguntó él, girando la muñeca para que la punta de su varita estuviera al nivel de su nariz.</p><p>“Ya sabe quién soy.”</p><p>“No puede ser.”</p><p>“Giratiempo.” Ella alzó una ceja cuando lo dijo. (Él no estaba seguro de si estaba burlándose de él, fingiendo creer que él no lo había visto alrededor de su cuello, o si la divertía que todavía no bajara la varita. Ambas opciones lo molestaron.)</p><p>“Todos fueron destruidos,” dijo él.</p><p>“Tuve tiempo de reconstruirlos, de adaptar uno a mis necesidades.”</p><p>“¿Por qué?” Eso era importante. Había algo inquietante en el fondo de su mente, un pensamiento a medio formar que sentía que podría darle una idea de la razón por la que ella se había tomado todo ese trabajo para estar aquí y ahora… pero luego desapareció.</p><p>“Porque me necesita,” dijo ella.</p><p>“No lo hago,” espetó.</p><p>“Creo que yo lo sabría mejor que usted.” Ella estaba ciertamente divertida, y eso lo molestó aún más. Quería presionar la punta de su varita contra su nariz, contra su cuello. En cualquier parte. Quería que estuviera nerviosa y contra las cuerdas.</p><p>“Lo dudo.”</p><p>“No sea insultante.”</p><p>“¿<em>Por qué</em>?” Se metió la varita en la manga y se cruzó de brazos, echándole una mirada fulminante de superioridad.</p><p>“No quiero que muera.”</p><p>Él hizo una demostración deliberada de notar los signos de la edad inminente en su rostro – todos eran leves, sólo indicios que lo que estaba por venir, pero estaban allí – luego dijo, “Habría estado muerto durante décadas.”</p><p>“No si me deja ayudarlo ahora.” Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Él había tenido todo un verano de esa mirada, de ella no atreviéndose a contestarle, pero dejando perfectamente claro que no aprobaba lo que fuera que él acababa de hacer o decir.</p><p>“¿Por qué debería importarle?”</p><p>“No lo merece. Trabajó demasiado para perderse la vida de después.”</p><p>Había ese fuego familiar. Ese profundo instinto Gryffindor por la <em>justicia</em>. Pero lo que captó su oído fue la parte de ‘la vida de después’. Ella no estaría despotricando contra su inminente perdición si ellos no…</p><p>“¿Tuvimos éxito, entonces?” dijo él con voz ahogada.</p><p>“Sí, pero no fue fácil.”</p><p>“Razón de más para que se largue a los Estados Unidos, a Australia, a Tailandia – deje que las cosas se desarrollen.” Dolía decirlo, pero debía decirse. Si hicieron lo imposible y lograron acabar con Tom Marvolo Riddle, era de suma importancia que nada cambiara.</p><p>“Pretendo dejar que las cosas se desarrollen. Aunque no desde lejos. Me sentaré justo aquí, observaré y no interferiré,” dijo ella. Él puso cara de desprecio y abrió la boca para regañarla, pero ella levantó una mano y continuó hablando: “No va a ser fácil, y no va a ser divertido. Sin embargo, voy a hacerlo, y cuando termine, haré lo que vine a hacer.”</p><p>“Quizá quiero morir,” dijo él. “Quizá no me importa. Quizá es así como siempre estuvo destinado a ser.”</p><p>“Quizá. Pero si eso fuera verdad, eso no estaría en su bolsillo.”</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>Su mano lo traicionó, sus dedos volaron hacia el pequeño vial en el bolsillo de la levita debajo de su túnica. Había un recuerdo dentro. <em>Su</em> recuerdo. Era un misterio para él, obviamente. Lo había borrado hace casi un año.</p><p>“Aunque no lo recuerde, recuerda que lo olvidó,” dijo ella.</p><p>“Suena como el Gato de Cheshire.”</p><p>“No es mi intención. Simplemente quiero decir lo que digo – sabe que algo importante sucedió, y sabe que no podía conservarlo en su cabeza.</p><p>“Sabe lo que hay en el recuerdo,” dijo él.</p><p>“Yo tenía el mismo recuerdo, el mismo vial, en mi bolsillo.”</p><p>“Lo devolvió a su mente.” ¿Y luego decidió dedicar toda su vida a encontrar una manera de Retroceder el tiempo suficiente para poder hipotéticamente salvarle la vida?</p><p>“Lo hice. La noche que Ron Wesley me propuso matrimonio.”</p><p>Eso no le sorprendió. Lo que le sorprendió fue la manera en que su garganta se apretó ante la idea de que la bruja ante él fuera una Sra. Weasley. Sin embargo, no llevaba alianza de boda.</p><p>“No se casó con él.”</p><p>“Creo que es bastante paralelo,” dijo ella. Entró en su espacio personal. Él permaneció congelado, una extraña sensación de déjà vu picando en su piel mientras ella sacaba el vial del bolsillo de él. “Usted perdió a su mejor amiga que podría haber sido más si la situación hubiera sido diferente. La lloró. Encontró una manera de hacerlo correctamente. Ahora yo he hecho lo mismo.”</p><p>Ella golpeó la parte superior del vial con la punta de su varita y el sello de cera se desvaneció. El corcho salió volando con un pop, y entonces el recuerdo siguió la punta de la varita en el aire junto al rostro de él. Él asintió cuando se percató de que ella estaba esperando su permiso para devolverle el recuerdo.</p><p>Fue desconcertante. Los recuerdos retirados generalmente pertenecían a otras personas y se veían en un Pensadero. Cuando se extraía un recuerdo, se embotaba en la mente por un momento antes de volver a la forma en que había sido, a menos que fuera Obliviado tras la retirada del recuerdo, lo que debía haber pasado, porque el recuerdo, aunque indudablemente suyo, era desconocido.</p><p>Al principio, era una colección de emociones ligadas a recuerdos existentes. Admiración rápidamente seguida por culpa. Lujuria seguida por repugnancia. Había fragmentos, momentos sueltos, un contacto que no debería haber sucedido o que no debería haberse sentido del modo en que lo hizo. Y luego una escena más larga, la mayor parte de esa hebra plateada de memoria. Los dos en su despacho, teniendo una discusión muy extraña sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Su decisión de eliminar los recuerdos, dejarlos a un lado y Obliviarse.</p><p>Severus la miró parpadeando. Había pasado todo el último año preguntándose si todavía merecía la pena. La memoria de Lily no parecía importar del modo que una vez lo hizo, y el mocoso de Potter era tan odioso como siempre.</p><p>Hermione Granger la había reemplazado. Él no lo había recordado, pero lo había sentido.</p><p>“Ésta es la parte en la que me dices que todo estuvo muy mal y que te sientes culpable o algo así,” dijo ella. La tensión nerviosa en su rostro contradecía el tono frívolo.</p><p>Él notó que ella había madurado bien, llenándose en todos los lugares adecuados. Todavía era inocentemente bonita, aunque había una oscuridad en sus ojos que lo decía todo. Su cabello no era tan salvaje, y eso era un poco decepcionante.</p><p>“Me gustaría saltarme esa parte,” le dijo ella. “Pasé casi veinte años tratando de encontrar una manera de regresar a este momento para que pudiéramos tener una oportunidad. O, en realidad, porque tú deberías tener una oportunidad. Estaré bien si decides que tu memoria de ella te gusta más que yo. He pasado de relaciones por la misma razón.”</p><p>Él apenas podía escucharla por encima del latido de su propio corazón atronando en sus oídos. Se había convertido en una mujer condenadamente hermosa. Su yo adolescente había sido una cosa extraña – esa mente brillante y perversa en el cuerpo de una niña; lo había hecho sentirse muy incómodo. Esto era… Bueno, ella parecía casi tan herida como él se sentía la mayoría de los días, y eso era, en realidad, un punto a su favor.</p><p>Temblando, él le tendió una mano. Las manos de ella volaron hacia arriba y agarraron sus dedos con demasiada fuerza. Su mirada no se apartó de su rostro, pero él estaba seguro de que ella estaba preparándose para ser rechazada. Estaba aferrando sus dedos porque creía que nunca volvería a  hacerlo. Él levantó la otra mano y cubrió sus manos con las suyas – ella todavía tenía las manos <em>tan</em> pequeñas – y la atrajo hacia sí.</p><p>“Dígame, Señorita Granger,” dijo él, sonriéndole burlón, “¿encontró nuestra oportunidad? ¿Cómo va a cambiar lo que estaba destinado a ser?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/T: Si os ha gustado, encontraréis más traducciones en mi página.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>